Nunca lo olvides
by Tsubaki-Wing
Summary: Sucesos que acarrean grandes consecuencias, que a su vez son nuevas oportunidades, la vida de Quatre cambia drasticamente tras la muerte de su ser mas amado (yaoi)


"Nunca lo olvides" By Tsubaki.

(Este fanfic es el primero que escribo y termino, a diferencia de otros que nunca acabo, espero disfruten esta historia tanto como yo lo hice mientras la escribía)

**Cuando la vida era miserable:**

Se veía Quatre parado frente a un charco de agua, miraba su reflejo y en el aparecía Trowa. Quatre traía una boina negra con camisa rosa de botones negros y pantalón negro también, ese era el uniforme de un campamento, Quatre lloraba mirando el charco, no su reflejo, el del joven que había fallecido 3 meses con anterioridad. En ese momento el joven Duo Maxwell apareció y le dijo con tono severo: olvídate de él Quatre, por tu bien hazlo.

En ese momento Quatre seco sus lágrimas vio al joven Maxwell irse y pensó: tal vez tengas razón.

Una mariquita se poso sobre su mano derecha, Quatre la miro detenidamente, cuando el insecto color rojo voló Quatre miro nuevamente el charco y el se encontraba solo.

TROWA? LO SIENTO?- dijo en vuelto en llanto miro hacia el cielo y el mundo se volvió blanco.

**Antes, cuando la vida no sonreía ni lloraba:**

Año 198 d.C 39 de Abril "Café"

Estaba el Dr.J llamando a los números de teléfono de los pilotos Gundam para informarles de una nueva misión y que era de suma importancia.

Los pilotos Gundam contestaban al teléfono al mismo tiempo en 5 distintos lugares y colgaban al teléfono de igual forma con la frase "MISION ACEPTADA"

El doctorJ les informo el punto de reunión para darles instrucciones sobre la misión el lugar era un café al lado de un parque en la colonia L2. Duo había sido el primero en llegar seguidamente lo acompaño Wufei quien vestía en uniforme de los Preventers, luego llego Heero serio como siempre, solamente faltaban el joven Winner, Trowa Barton y el Dr. J

El lindo chico rubio, Quatre Rabeaba Winner, llego vestido con unos pantalones de mezclilla y jersey color aceituna, color de los ojos del Joven Barton quien seguidamente llego con el Dr. J.

La misión era complicada aparentemente un una niña llamada Cristal tenia en su poder un dispositivo el cual podía activar un ejercito de MS y podría comenzar una guerra.

La persona encargada de la misión, es decir el que se cuidaría de la niña, seria Trowa , Quatre miro al joven por un largo rato y sonrojado le pregunto: Seguro que quieres hacer esto?

El doctor dijo que hay mas posibilidades de que yo muera y no la chica, pero yo ya estoy listo- respondió mostrándose tranquilo y dando una mirada penetrante al niño enfrente de el, una mirada que lo atravesó y observo todos los rincones de su mente.- Voy a estar bien-

Quatre sonrió con el rostro colorado y se levanto de mesa deseando suerte a Trowa al igual que todos los demás, los chicos le dijeron a Trowa que si se presentaban problemas siempre podía llamarles, Trowa se los agradeció cordialmente y se encamino a su misión.

Año 198 d.C 27 de Mayo. "Hospital "

Los pilotos Gundam se hallaban en la sala de espera junto a la sala de urgencias, Wufei caminaba de un lado a otro, Heero tecleaba en su computadora informándole a Catherine lo que había pasado, Duo trataba de confortar a Quatre, que estaba llorando y se encontraba pálido, Duo tenia presente que Trowa y Quatre eran los "mejores amigos" Heero sabia otras cosas y a Wufei le daba igual el solo quería ser el primero en decirle a Trowa que su misión fue todo un éxito.

Un medico salio de la sala dirigiendo a los enfermeros el lugar en donde se encontraba la habitación de Trowa, Wufei se paro y le pregunto al medico, el Dr. Carter, el estado de Trowa.

Por el momento se encuentra estable hasta podrá conversar unos momentos con ustedes pero dudo que pase la noche, no durará mucho, el está muy débil y tiene heridas por todo el cuerpo espero comprendan que en el estado en el que llego no se podía hacer mucho, supimos lo que pasaría e hicimos lo que pudimos, le pediré a la enfermera que les avise cuando puedan pasar- dijo totalmente sacado de la pena

Ese es el trabajo de un doctor? Decir sin consideración que alguien va a morir?- dijo Heero rabiando

Con su permiso- Se retiró el doctor con un gesto nada agradable

Al escuchar las palabras de Heero y del Dr. Carter, Quatre lloro aun mas pero ya nada se podía hacer Trowa se iría muy pronto y nadie podría hacer algo.

2 Horas después

La enfermera salio del cuarto de Trowa anunciando que el joven había despertado y que podían pasar a verlo, antes de que la señorita terminara la frase Quatre ya estaba sentado junto al chico de los ojos verdes.

Duo quiso entrar también pero Heero lo detuvo y le dijo lo que creía que Quatre le diría a Trowa y Duo prefirió esperar afuera.

Quatre estaba sentado del lado izquierdo de Trowa. Lo miro con ojos tiernos y antes de que empezara a hablar…

Tenia muchas ganas de verte Quatre- dijo con dificultad Trowa mirando al niño rubio

Trowa tengo que decirte algo muy importante…- Quatre fue callado por un "SHHH" de Trowa

Si no me equivoco se que es… y déjame decirte que lo comprendo, aunque es el peor momento para decirlo…-

Trowa…- Quatre miro al joven moribundo que yacía frente a el y lleno de confusión pensó ser rechazado

Te quiero, te quiero mucho y me arrepiento de no habértelo dicho antes, pero así es esta caprichosa vida y lamento tener que dejarte así amor- dijo Trowa con lagrimas en los ojos

Yo te amo Trowa por favor no digas eso yo te necesito aquí, a mí lado, quiero… quiero irme contigo- dijo danzándose a los brazos de Trowa que con trabajo lo recibió, pero aceptaba que esa era la sensación mas placentera que jamás había tenido, tener a la persona que amaba entre sus brazos era lo mejor que podía haberle pasado antes de marcharse

NO QUATRE NO TU NO VAS CONMIGO TU TIENES MUCHO POR DELANTE, MUCHO POR VIVIR, TENDRAS QUE SUPERAR ESTO, NO QUIERO QUE HAGAS ALGUNA TONTERIA EN MI AUSENCIA- dijo preocupado, estaba inseguro de que su niño lo escuchara pero al verlo destrozado no pudo decir mas

TROWA PORFAVOR DEJAME IR CONTIGO QUIERO ESTAR A TU LADO, ASI COMO AHORA, AUN NO ME DEJES- suplico el pequeño hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de Trowa totalmente abatido e inconsolable.

Mi pequeño ángel, déjame darte un beso de despedida para poder irme tranquilo-

Quatre se acerco más y mas al joven que tanto quería hasta que sus labios estuvieron tan cerca que se tocaron. Primero solo fue un roce de labios, luego el momento se intensifico, el beso fue mas largo y apasionado.

Tanto Trowa como Quatre estaban al fin juntos y felices, el momento que esperaron desde tanto tiempo atrás llego como por arte de magia, sin embargo no duro mucho, en el momento en que se separaron Trowa…

Te amo Quatre, nunca lo olvides tienes que seguir adelante, tienes que vivir lo que yo no pude - y el muchacho cerro los ojos para nunca volver a abrirlos.

TROWA NO TROWA NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO NO PUEDES TROWA NO ME DEJES SOLO, YO TE AMO Y… TE NECESITO… NUNCA LO OLVIDES- Quatre estallo como nunca antes.

Al oírlo los médicos llegaron inmediatamente junto con los demás pilotos y encontraron a

Quatre llorando incontrolablemente sobre el pecho del ya fallecido Trowa, todos se sorprendieron al verlo así pero mayor fue la sorpresa al ver que el piloto de Gundam 03 Heavyarms ya no respiraba.

Año 198 d.C 28 de mayo. "Iglesia"

Todos los pilotos, gente que convivió con Trowa, Catherine y su jefe, estaban en una iglesia en la colonia L3. Todos vestían de luto.

El sacerdote inicio la misa en honor a Trowa, desde que Quatre dirigió sus ultimas palabras a Trowa, no había comido ni dormido; se veía realmente mal y todos se dieron cuenta, el todavía temblaba de tristeza y sus lagrimas no cesaban.

Pobre Quatre, tenias razón Heero el pobre ha sufrido demasiado y ahora con esto…-dijo Duo

Silencio ya va a empezar- dijo Heero ocultando el sentimiento que llevaba por dentro

Catherine no entendía por que el chico del desierto estaba en ese estado, ellos eran muy buenos amigos, pero es ella la que debería estar así, eso pensaba Catherine hasta que le dijo Wufei todo lo que había pasado en el Hospital. Catherine entendió, Quatre nunca le había caído bien desde que este intento llevarse a Trowa de su lado cuando perdió la memoria, pero si Trowa lo escogió a el, ella respetaría su decisión.

El padre veía constantemente a Quatre y no tardo ni medio segundo en descifrar la relación que tenia el difunto con el. De pronto llego el momento en donde casi todos se acercaban a ese Féretro veían a Trowa y se alejaban con una lágrima corriendo por su mejilla.

El niño de cabellos amarillos no quería ver a Trowa en ese estado pero de todas formas fue hacia el ataúd y sin decir nada regresó a su asiento con un nudo en la garganta, tal fue el dolor en su pecho que este se desmayó.

Después del funeral todos se fueron por su lado diciendo cosas, como que fue un gran soldado, un gran compañero y hasta un gran amigo, pero lo que Quatre dijo fue:

Siempre serás el mejor-

Y se despidió de aquel amor perdido que aunque ya no seria posible siempre permanecería en corazón de todos y más de Quatre.

Año 198 d.C 10 de julio "Casa de Relena"

Estaba el Dr.J llamando a los números de teléfono de los pilotos Gundam para informarles de una última misión y talvez la más importante.

Los pilotos Gundam contestaban al teléfono al mismo tiempo en 4 distintos lugares y colgaban al teléfono de igual forma con la frase "MISION ACEPTADA"

El punto de reunión era la mansión de la líder de relaciones exteriores la Srita. Relena Darlian. Ya todos estaban sentados en la enorme mesa para juntas de Relena, la única persona que faltaba era Quatre, tenía aproximadamente 15 minutos de retraso, pero cuando llegó la sorpresa fue para todos.

Quatre llegó vestido de traje negro, obviamente, con el traje solo se veía una pequeña parte de su blanca piel, llevaba unos lentes oscuros e iba con guantes, nadie sabia porque quería ocultar todo su cuerpo, llevaba consigo un portafolios muy _chic_ y tenia el celular pegado a la oreja.

Aja… no…que no… si, si, si, No ?… ya te dije que no me interesa… ok…lo quiero para mañana en la oficina Norte…si, en la Norte… QUE? eso dijo… Si…bueno…dile que esta despedida…te veo al rato.- decía Quatre con tono malhumorado al teléfono.

Quatre te esperamos por una eternidad ?- Dijo furioso Duo

Lo siento, como no tengo un importante trato con los líderes de las demás colonias sobre los satélites de recursos pude venir sin problemas- dijo sarcástico Quatre

Cállate¡- dijo Heero fastidiado

Lo que diga jefe- Dijo Quatre sacando un cigarrillo de la bolsita de su saco y metiéndoselo a la boca

Por favor Quatre te pediré que no fumes aquí hay detectores de humo muy sensibles-dijo Relena espantada por la actitud de su amigo

Apagalos- Quatre dijo con el cigarro en la boca disponiéndose a encenderlo.

CALLENSE TODOS QUATRE APAGA ESE CIGARRO, HEERO CALMATE, DUO DEJA DE HACER TUS BERRINCHES, RELENA…POR FAVOR… NO HABLES EN 1 O 2 HORAS- exploto Wufei.

Nada mas- nuevamente Quatre

DEJA A UN LADO TU SARCASMO QUIERES?-Casi ahorca a Quatre- Es todo, por favor doctor dénos las instrucciones antes de que asesine a Quatre-

Bien pues no te lo permitiré por que esta es su misión- Dijo el Dr. J

Su misión?- Duo

Si , esta vez es un chico llamado Bleik, el tiene la llave de un dispositivo, un láser para ser exactos, un láser que podría acabar con la Tierra con solo un disparo, tu misión ,Quatre, es vigilar al chico, hacerte su amigo, asegurate de que nadie intente llevárselo, te daré la dirección en donde se encuentra, 2 semanas después irán los demás-Dijo el Dr.J

Con solo escuchar esto vinieron malos recuerdos a mi mente, terrible recuerdos, pero si ya lo intente una vez, ahora podría morir también en una misión-dijo serio Quatre.

Intentarlo una vez?- dijo Relena confundida.

En ese instante Quatre levantó las mangas de su saco mostrando horrendas cicatrices en sus muñecas. Todos se espantaron horriblemente.

Como pudiste Quatre como te atreviste sabes, no creo que a Trowa le hubiese gustado ver eso- Duo

CON TROWA NO TE METAS INFELIZ-

DUO TIENE RAZON, CALMATE QUATRE DE HABER ESTADO TROWA AQUÍ NO SE QUE HUBIESE PENSADO!DEJALO DESCANSAR Y NO HAGAS ESE TIPO DE ESTUPIDECES- dijo Heero dando la razón a Duo

CALLENSE no tienen ni idea de cómo me siento y como me e sentido durante estos últimos 3 meses, tener la memoria de Trowa siempre detrás de mi a veces podrían pensar "puede verlo todo el tiempo" pero no saben como me mira con esos ojos fríos y asesinos así no es el y no se porque me lo muestran de ese modo, se que el no va a volver pero… ya no se que hacer- Quatre estaba muy confundido al igual que los demás presentes ¿Qué era lo que acababa de decir Quatre sobre la memoria de Trowa?.

En algo tenia razón Quatre, nadie nunca iba a entender lo que sentía y que nunca Trowa iba a volver a su lado. Todos comprendían las razones por las que el niño había intentado suicidarse, pero Trowa le pidió que nunca lo intentara. Todos vieron a Quatre sollozar nadie pudo preguntarle nada sobre lo que había dicho porque este se fue rápidamente sin decir nada a su misión.

Año 198 d.C 11 de julio "Campamento Paradise"

Era el típico paraíso de campamento; enormes campos verdes llenos de árboles y flores, niños vestidos con el uniforme, que era una boina negra con camisa rosa de botones negros y pantalón negro, corriendo por todas partes… a excepción de un chico pelirrojo que estaba sentado en una banca a la sombra de un enorme árbol.

Debes ser tú, mucho gusto soy Quatre Raberba Winner y supongo que debes ser Bleik no es así?- le habló Quatre sin pausa alguna

Como sabes quien soy yo? No me vas a llevar a ningún lado verdad?- dijo el niño menor que Quatre

No, no yo soy el bueno si se me puede llamar así y se podría decir que voy a ser tu niñero, me voy a encargar de que no te pase nada bla bla bla bla en donde esta la llave- dijo Quatre apresurando a Bleik

No te dijeron?-

Decirme que-

YO soy la llave-

Esto no podría ser mejor –

A que te refieres?-

Pensaba quedarme con la llave y cuidarla por mi cuenta allá tu si morías pero no habría una guerra… y no morirías en ella-

No hablas en serio o sí?-

No como crees lo que menos quiero es que muera mas gente y no pienso encariñarme mucho contigo…-

Porque?-

Porque luego se convierte en un problema.-

A que te refieres?-

No tengo porque darte explicaciones-

Bien y que se supone que hacemos –

Habla en singular quieres me voy a poner el estúpido uniforme me voy a mi estúpido cuarto y regreso en un estúpido momento ah y toma esto-

Si los campistas te oyen decir eso te sacan de campamento-

Soy inmune a todo menos a la muerte gracias a dios y se me cansa el brazo toma esto-

Que es-

TT un arma que querías, una revista-

No suenas como te vez-

Que estas diciendo-

Bien eres rubio tienes una figura perfecta la piel clara y ojos como de agua, por fuera pareces una persona amable-

Fui una persona amable por mucho tiempo, hasta que la vida no lo fue conmigo-

Lo siento creo que no debí…-

Si lo que sea, nos vemos-

Después de vestir el uniforme, Quatre fue con el niño de los cabellos rojizos para que le explicara como se convirtió en _la llave_. Bleik le contó a Quatre que su padre fue quien construyo ese poderoso láser y por medio de su ADN, genes, huellas dactilares, etc. Su padre programo el arma para que él fuera el único que pudiera activarlo; También le comentó que su padre fue un científico a quien se le ofreció alguna vez el trabajo de los Gundams, es decir ayudar con su fabricación, sin embargo este se negó y se dedico al Láser BL31K, así llamado después de la programación del aparato, su padre falleció protegiéndolo de un grupo probablemente de terroristas llamado _Caos_ que quería apoderarse del BL31K para amenazar a las colonias con destruir la Tierra y así poder gobernarlas.

Nunca imagine que esa fuera tu historia- Quatre se sorprendió

No creas que me ha sonreído la vida- dijo Bleik a Quatre mientras se sentaba junto a el en una banca de madera junto a el susodicho árbol

Por la sonrisa que adorna tu rostro parece ser tu vida ha sido color de rosa- dijo Quatre pensativo

Tenemos algo en común-

Que cosa?-

Los dos hemos tenido una pésima vida-

Pero tu lo disimulas con tu alegría y yo soy solo un amargado, molesto con las injusticias de este mundo… y sus alrededores claro, yo no puedo evitar fruncir el ceño al pensar que después de guerras, batallas sangrientas y luchas sin sentido, la gente aun no comprenda por el sufrimiento por el que pueden pasar algunos, pero no me refiero a toda la gente, si no aquellas escorias que aun existen en la Tierra y las Colonias que solo piensan en enormes derramamientos de sangre y partes de MS esparcidas por todo el suelo y flotando en el espacio- dijo Quatre lleno de rencor

Como puedes saber todo eso?- pregunto confuso Bleik

Porque yo lo he vivido chico, y no pienso repetir la historia de nuevo-

Has estado involucrado en una guerra?- Dijo exaltado Bleik

Quatre Raberba Winner piloto del Gundam 04 Sandrock- explicó serio el rubio

Eres un piloto Gundam, no puedo creerlo, y se supone que vas a cuidarme?-reprocho angustiado Bleik

Se supone, yo no hago las misiones y si yo las hiciera estaría en una casa junto al mar acompañado de Trowa Barton bebiendo piñas coladas- suspiró Quatre

Trowa Barton?-

La única persona a la que he amado- se entristeció Quatre

Y que le paso?-

Falleció gracias a las escorias de las que te hablé- se enfureció Quatre

Un momento, Trowa es un chico ¿- se confundió Bleik

Ya te debieron de haber enseñado eso en la escuela no?- volviendo al Quatre amargado

Bueno si pero…- fue pausado por Quatre

Bien, Caminando que no he comido nada desde que llegué a este estúpido campamento- hambriento Quatre

Prefería al tierno, triste y melancólico Quatre- murmuro Bleik

Que dijiste?-

No nada, nada vamos a comer- Bleik siguió los pasos de su amigo

Pasaron las 2 semanas y efectivamente llegaron refuerzos (Duo, Heero y Wufei), esta vez no se encontraban Bleik y Quatre comiendo galletas y bebiendo el te bajo aquel árbol del campamento.

Año 198 d.C 25 de julio "Ubicación desconocida"

Había explosiones por todos lados, el lugar era oscuro, siniestro, el ambiente era aun mas pesado que los MS que caían vencidos, todo era como un sueño en el que el mundo se desmoronaba a la vista de todos, llovía (estaban aun en la Tierra), los 4 Gundams estaban en malas condiciones después de haber luchado contra miles de MS, estos no eran como los otros con los que habían peleado con anterioridad; eran mas veloces, mejor armados y MAS GRANDES.

Todo se veía negro para lo Pilotos, con Bleik secuestrado y solo ellos 4 peleando con una infinidad de MS nada podía ser peor… o sí?

Heero por favor vuelve pronto intenta hacer las pases con el enemigo, has algo, no sigan, te lo pido, Heero, HEERO?- Relena decía con desesperación.

Heero asqueado de le chica corto la comunicación desde el interior del Wing Zero, inmediatamente desapareció la imagen de Relena de la pequeña pantalla que tenia el piloto del 01 a su lado.

De pronto, como llegados del cielo para ayudarles Zechs y Noin, se habían enterado de lo sucedido por medio de Sally Po y estaban listos para acabar con todo, sin matar a nadie claro, pero a acabar con todo.

Que hacen aquí?- dijo confundido Wufei

Deberías decir GRACIAS- lo corrigió Duo

Genial ahora no seremos los únicos que moriremos en el campo de batalla- Dijo Quatre sin intenciones de herir a nadie ( oO )

Quatre?- Gruñeron todos

Que¡ lo digo desde el fondo de mi ya marchito corazón- Quatre hablaba en serio

De pronto el líder de _Caos _salió de un helicóptero con Bleik amarrado de brazos y piernas, amordazado y parecía haber sido golpeado, Seguramente para conseguir la llave, por supuesto que Jan, el líder de _Caos_, no sabia que el niño a quien había herido era _la llave. _En ese momento la lucha cesó.

Ustedes han tomado la llave no es así- Jan se dirigió a lo pilotos Gundam

Los 4 pilotos y compañía bajaron de sus Mobile Suits.

De que habla este loco acaso no sabe que…- Susurró Duo a Heero

No, no creo que lo sepa, si lo supiera no habría lastimado a Bleik.

Nuevamente Jan tomó la palabra

Entréguenme _la llave_-

Que estas idiota o que?- dijo Quatre burlón

Quatre que demonios estas diciendo¡- dijo en voz baja Wufei a Quatre sin que el enemigo se diera cuenta

Mira esto- dijo Quatre de igual manera

A que te refieres chiquillo insulso- Enfureció Jan

Ya me oíste es obvio que nosotros ya habíamos destruido _la llave _para evitarnos tantos problemas, si hubieras aparecido antes no hubiéramos destruido la mitad de todo tu ejercito- dijo Quatre muy seguro de si mismo

Todos miraron con asombro a Quatre, este había mejorado en varios aspectos desde lo sucedido con Trowa, lo único que había empeorado era su vocabulario, ya no era tan adorable sino abominable.

Eso es cierto?- grito iracundo Jan

Ammm SI- Respondieron todos los presentes

y por que seguían protegiendo a este mocoso- Jan arrojo a Bleik lejos de el.

Por que es solo un niño- respondió Quatre lleno de sentimiento ( 0O)

Que tierno joven Winner pero creo que no nos hará falta este **niño**- Jan hizo reaccionar a todos

QUE PIENSAS HACER?- Gritaba Noin aterrada

Esto preciosa- Jan sacó una pistola de su cinturón y disparó directo al pecho de Bleik.

Después del disparo Relena se apareció en la escena con todas las fuerzas armadas de la Tierra y las colonias.

Los tenemos rodeados todos suelten sus armas y salgan de sus Mobile Suits- Grito Relena con un altavoz desde un Helicóptero encima del campo de batalla.

Nadie le tomo mucha importancia estaban petrificados por el daño que Jan le había hecho a Bleik.

_Caos_ intentó escapar pero en verdad estaban rodeados por soldados rusos, americanos, chinos, japoneses, estaban los Managuacs, y muchos soldados de otras regiones.

Jan y todo su grupo fueron capturados.

Año 198 d.C 25 de julio "Hospital"

Parecía que se la historia comenzaba otra vez todo era igual que cuando murió Trowa, Quatre, aunque no quiso se encariño con Bleik y le dolió mucho su ida, en ese momento los otros 3 pilotos Gundam y Relena se acercaron a el y le preguntaron que significaba que la memoria de Trowa estuviera detrás de el. Quatre pidió un espejo y todos se impactaron al ver la figura de Trowa detrás de su reflejo con la mirada fría y asesina que describió Quatre antes de su misión.

ohh dios, OHH DIOS MIO PERO SI ES TROWA ESTO ES COMO DE "MAS ALLÁ DE LO CREIBLE" –Dijo Duo estupefacto

Cállate Maxwell que todos podemos verlo- lo regaño Wufei

Y no solo eso pero creo que el también nos puede ver- Dijo Relena alucinada

Si nos viera no creo que nos mirara de ese modo, el no parece ser Trowa, y si es el nunca podría aceptar que el ya no me mirara con esos ojos aceitunados y brillantes- Dijo Quatre de la misma forma en que hablaba de su vida, lleno de tristeza y nostalgia.

Irán al velorio de Bleik?- preguntó Heero

Todos respondieron con un "SI" nada enérgico ni siquiera Duo. Completando su respuesta Quatre argumentó:

Iré, pero no estaré por mucho tiempo, tengo cosas que hacer.

Pasó el funeral, estuvo lleno de gente del gobierno, ahora Bleik era considerado como un héroe. Y así como lo dijo Quatre salió del lugar con algo de prisa. Sin que este se diera cuenta Duo lo siguió.

Año 198 d.C 25 de Julio "Campamento Paradise"

Se veía Quatre parado frente a un charco de agua, miraba su reflejo y en el aparecía Trowa. Quatre traía una boina negra con camisa rosa de botones negros y pantalón negro también, Quatre lloraba mirando el charco, no su reflejo, el del joven que había fallecido 3 meses con anterioridad. En ese momento el joven Duo Maxwell apareció y le dijo con tono severo: olvídate de él Quatre, por tu bien hazlo.

En ese momento Quatre seco sus lágrimas vio al joven Maxwell irse y dijo: tal vez tengas razón.

Una mariquita se poso sobre su mano derecha, Quatre la miro detenidamente, cuando el insecto color rojo voló Quatre miro nuevamente el charco y el se encontraba solo.

TROWA ,LO SIENTO- dijo en vuelto en llanto y miro hacia el cielo.

**-TROWA TE AMO - **

Después de eso Quatre nunca volvió a ver a Trowa en su reflejo a excepción del día en que se cumplía 1 año de haberse confesado lo que sentían, en el que Quatre estaba en el baño, se enjuagó el rostro levantó la cara se miró en el espejo y ahí estaba el; le sonreía y lo miraba con esos ojos tiernos que tanto necesitaba y luego se esfumó. Quatre igual sonrío y lloró de alegría.

Quatre Raberba Winner fue donde Catherine, ya eran buenos amigos, en poco tiempo se convirtió en un excelente acróbata, visitaba el océano solo para ver el atardecer, Quatre atesoraba aquella flauta transversal que su querido Trowa tocó cuando se conocieron, cada vez tocaba mejor el violín, adoraba las tardes en que salía a dar vueltas a caballo. Quatre llegó a amar cada uno de los aspectos de la vida, hizo cosas que jamás se imagino y que pensó que a Trowa le habría encantado hacer.

**FIN.**

(Espero les haya gustado este fanfic lo escribí con todo mi ya marchito corazón, es broma, algún comentario o sugerencia no duden y escríbanme )


End file.
